


Netflix & Chill Is So Fetch

by antonystvrk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, goofy sex, there's a lot of jokes in this you've been warned, they're not in a relationship i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonystvrk/pseuds/antonystvrk
Summary: “Hey, Stark,” she mumbled, the smell of chocolate and popcorn washing over him. Her free hand slid down his chest, catching on the ridges of the arc reactor before continuing its path down, down, down. Tony stiffened, his fingers clenching in the loose fabric of Thor’s pink hoodie, when her fingers found their way onto his lap. His shoulders dropped when she cupped him through his sweatpants, breath catching in his throat. “Is your muffin buttered?”ORTony's had a long day at work and Nat helps him unwind. That's what friends do.





	Netflix & Chill Is So Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super, duper late gift for [my dearest Kettle!](http://whatthepatrick.tumblr.com)

“Another movie night?” Tony asked, spinning around in his chair to face the screen that spanned the length of his desk. Natasha looked back at him blankly, eyebrow raised in a challenge. She was still wearing her Widow suit and he could see Clint flinging balls of paper in the background. No doubt they were catching up on SHIELD paperwork. It was easy to forget that the paper side of your job was necessary when you were too busy putting your neck on the line for the general public.

“You made me watch the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy in one sitting,” Natasha responded, not looking away even as she reached back and whacked Clint across the forehead. “I was trained to withstand unlimited amounts of torture, but there’s only so much I can handle.” Tony shrugged in surrender, grinning down at her. She mumbled something about strangling Clint before she reached forward to shut off the connection. Tony caught a glimpse of her jumping onto Clint’s back before the screen cut to black.

They both liked to complain about spending time together, but the truth was that somewhere along the line Nat had become one of his best friends. It turns out risking your life together on a regular basis will do that to people. It had become a sort of custom for them to cool down together after long missions. Sometimes they would listen to music and scarf down cheap pizza in Tony’s room. Sometimes they would go down and run through training simulations to let off steam. And sometimes those things led to _other_ things. Clint liked to call it their super-secret fucking sessions. Tony liked to call it mutual friend appreciation.

The rest of his day was spent moving from meeting to meeting and taking call after call. By the time he was officially done for the day, he was itching to get home and watch whatever cheesy movie Nat had picked for them to watch. It had been a while since he’d had time to do nothing but relax. He counted down the minutes in his last meeting as the time passed him by. If this had happened a few years ago, he would have walked right out without looking back and left everyone else to make decisions. But Pepper had him working on his manners and on how to keep his employees happy, so he waited as patiently as he could.

People had just started to push their chairs in when Tony was already rushing out, the door slamming shut behind him. He rushed to the elevator and out of the front doors, only pausing to wave goodbye to the security guards waiting outside. He almost skipped when he spotted Happy waiting for him in front of the building. He dropped into the car and signaled for Happy to book it, looking away quickly when Happy gave him a knowing look through the rearview mirror.

The first floor of the Avengers’ mansion was quiet when JARVIS let him in. Only the faint hum of the television served as proof that it wasn’t completely empty. Nat had no doubt worked up some elaborate plan to keep everyone away from this floor of the mansion for the time being. He walked straight to his room at one end of the house. The lights flickered on as he walked past as if welcoming him home.

“Greetings, Sir. Should I let Ms. Romanoff know that you’re here?” JARVIS asked. Tony shook his head, dropping his things on the bed unceremoniously.

“She already knows I’m here,” Tony replied, unbuttoning his shirt and adding it to the pile of things on his bed. Pepper would get onto him for that tomorrow morning, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. Tony hardly ever slept in his room anyway. He had a bad tendency of falling asleep wherever he happened to be at the moment. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and one of his work tanks, Tony headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He liked to think that the water could wash away everything that was running through his mind. Watching it slip down the drain and away from him made it easier to breathe.

He padded his way back down the hallway and towards the living room, his socked feet sliding against the wooden floors. “JARVIS, what are we watching?” Tony asked as he walked into the living room, swiping some of the chocolate that Steve always had sitting on the side tables. The chocolates were a constant in his life. He’d have to thank Steve later.

“Ms. Romanoff has asked me to wait for her to come back. She said, in her exact words, that you should stop being an impatient child,” JARVIS responded. If JARVIS had a body, Tony was sure he’d be wearing a shit-eating grin right about now. He glared up at the ceiling mid-chew, mumbling something about betrayal. He dropped down onto the couch and sunk into the mountain of pillows. This was his favorite couch in the entire mansion. It was big enough for Tony to lay on comfortably and was piled high with matching pillows of all sizes. Rhodey had called him an idiot for spending so much money on a couch. But when he’d spent several nights curled up on the couch himself, Tony had taken that as an apology.

“You’re such a baby,” Natasha said, vaulting over the back of the couch to land right next to Tony. What happened next wasn’t Tony’s fault in the slightest.

He yelled. He yelled like he was the blonde starlet of Hollywood’s next big horror movie, dropping his chocolate and grabbing the pillow closest to him for protection. Natasha stared him down the entire time. “You can’t just shuffle around like a ghost. You’re going to give me a heart attack one day, and you’ll be so sad,” Tony huffed, crossing his arms over the arc reactor pointedly. He flung the pillow he was cradling at her, but she simply swatted it away. Not one kernel of popcorn fell from the bowl clutched in her hand, and somehow that made things worse.

As he stooped down to pick up his poor chocolate, he caught a glimpse of pink from the corner of his eyes. He sat back up and watched Nat sit preschool style, settling the bowl of popcorn between her legs. She was wearing a large pink hoodie that Tony had no doubt in his mind belonged to Thor. It fit her three sizes too big and covered her down to her knees. Her face looked less sharp with her choppy hair tied up in a ponytail, or what was supposed to pass for a ponytail. Her hair was much too short and the hair at the nape of her neck was sticking straight out. Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen her look so relaxed.

“What in god’s name are you wearing?” He asked, crumbling what was left of his chocolate over the popcorn.

Nat motioned towards the TV, grinning crookedly at Tony. “Thought I’d dress for the occasion,” she joked. It was kind of sad how acquainted he was with the Mean Girl’s DVD menu. Tony grabbed a handful of popcorn and leaned back into the couch with a sigh. He tipped his nonexistent hat at her and resigned himself to an hour and a half of reciting the entire movie script. They both had the entire thing down pat thanks to Clint.

They ran through half the bowl before the introduction had even run through completely. Tony had always loved the taste of melted chocolate over his popcorn, and after several nights spent in front of the tv with a bowl in between them, Natasha had acquired a taste for it as well. Everything went according to plan for all of ten minutes. They ran through those ten minutes of the movie with dedication, muttering every line with fervor through a mouthful of chocolate-covered popcorn. The protagonist of the movie, Cady, was traversing the dangerous landscape of the high school cafeteria for the first time. Tony was enraptured, watching it all unfold. He’d moved through grades too quickly to ever fully experience high school, and sometimes when he watched movies like Mean Girls, he was strangely grateful for that.

He was so focused on the movie, zeroing in on Regina and her fabulous posse, that he didn’t even feel Nat slide closer on the couch. She’d thrown the pillows between them onto the floor and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Quick, calloused fingers slid over his neck and onto his shoulder, making the skin there rise to attention. Tony turned to Nat with a questioning look, leaning his head back on the couch to see her fully. She answered back with a wide grin, sidling closer than she’d been before. The material of her pink hoodie was softer than Tony had anticipated. It was warm against the exposed skin of his arm and shoulder. It gave him the urge to curl up next to Nat on the couch and fall asleep for the rest of the night, but Nat had another idea that Tony liked even more.

His eyes flickered between Natasha and the TV, following along with the lines that she was still reciting by heart. He reached around to rest his hand on the small of her back, pushing her even closer than she was before. “Hey, Stark,” she mumbled, the smell of chocolate and popcorn washing over him. Her free hand slid down his chest, catching on the ridges of the arc reactor before continuing its path down, down, down. Tony stiffened, his fingers clenching in the loose fabric of Thor’s pink hoodie, when her fingers found their way onto his lap. His shoulders dropped when she cupped him through his sweatpants, breath catching in his throat. “Is your muffin buttered?”

He snorted, laughter bubbling and bursting out of him. “That is so _not_ hot,” he said around another fit of laughter, cheeks flaming. Nat smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. Tony slid his hand up slowly, fingers following the curve of her back until they curled in the loose hair at the nape of her neck. He pulled her hair playfully, grinning as he leaned in to plant a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She _tasted_ like popcorn and chocolate, too. His little pecks turned to an exploratory session of her mouth when their lips met. His tongue sought out the taste that the popcorn had left behind in the warmth of her mouth. Nat ran her tongue across the seam of Tony’s lips and Tony sucked on it without thinking. He released her tongue with a pop, leaning back to give her a smile that should come with its own warning sign. _Warning: will fuck you up._

Nat was breathing hard for someone who could fool a lie detector test and it gave Tony a kick of pleasure to watch her calm change into something else, something heavier. She settled onto his lap, knees digging into the couch on either side of his legs. The pink hoodie was crumpled up to her waist, revealing the plain black shorts underneath. His mouth opened into a silent ‘oh’ when she shifted against him, grinding down on his lap in slow, controlled movements. She took this as invitation to kiss him again, gripping the hair on either side of his head as they met in the middle. Tony’s hands drifted from her waist to her back, strong fingers digging into the soft material of the pink hoodie. She pulled away from the kiss with a moan, looking down at Tony. Tony looked back at her, breaths coming unevenly and out of pace. “I”m appointing you to,” her breath hitched as Tony took it upon himself to grind his hips upwards, “to personal muffin butter-er. Effective immediately.”

“Oh, honey,” Tony purred, quick fingers dancing back down to the hem of the hoodie. “I’m the best damn muffin butter-er to ever butter.” He gave her a sly smile that devolved into breathless laughter. Nat groaned, flicking Tony on the forehead playfully. She lifted her arms for Tony to pull the hoodie off and Tony obliged. He threw it to a corner of the room, watching it disappear behind a potted plant in a flash of pink. Nat grabbed ahold of his jaw and turned his attention back to her. She moved to kiss him, but Tony buried his head in the crook of her neck, nosing the warm skin there. “Did you use my shampoo?” Tony asked with laugh, breathing in the familiar scent.

Nat huffed, running her fingers through the ends of his hair absently. “Thor locks his stuff away and you’re the only other person who buys the good stuff,” she argued, raking her nails through his hair. Tony shrugged, the shift of his shoulders making Nat adjust again on his lap. He pressed a slow kiss against the skin of her neck, trailing smaller kisses across her collar bones as he pulled on the collar of her shirt. He knew she was getting antsy, so he decided to up the ante. He reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt and pushed it up beneath her armpits, letting it sit above her breasts. She wore no bra underneath, bare from waist to shoulders for Tony to see.

“I don’t mind,” Tony muttered, smiling at the quickening of her breath yet again. He cradled Nat’s shoulders as he bent down to trail a line of scathing kisses from her belly button to the valley between her breasts. His tongue left a warm trail behind, a path that gleamed in the light of the TV like proof. She arched her back with a whooshing release of breath, grinding down in small, almost imperceptible movements that made Tony harder than he already was. He sat back against the couch, dragging her with him. Nat leaned over him, bracing herself on the back of the couch to keep her balance. He kissed around one of her nipples and then the other, tightening his grip on her shoulders when she started to shift against him. Her hips moved in slow circles against his stomach, begging for some kind of friction.

The hitch of Nat’s breath when Tony finally took one nipple into his mouth was like music to his ears. He circled it with his tongue, sucking, reveling in the feeling of it perking up further in his mouth. “Keep doing that,” Nat whispered, cradling Tony’s head between her arms. She leaned her head on his, burying her nose in his hair to breath in the fresh scent of his shampoo. Tony’s answering moan vibrated through her skin, filling her whole. He released her nipple with a soft pop, moving to her other breast with a trail of kisses to mark his way. One of his hands crept to her side, squeezing the soft skin of her hip before continuing upwards. His fingers took up the space where his mouth had been moments before. He circled her nipple with his thumb, mirroring the motion with his tongue on the other side. Nat began to buck against him harder than before, her arms tightening their grip around his head.

“Fuck,” she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut tight. “I think,” she started, sentence breaking on a gasp as Tony lightly bit one nipple and pinched the other, “I think you might be the first guy that doesn’t try to move my nipples around like they’re joysticks.” She pressed her laughter into his hair, kissing him there.

“That’s so sweet,” Tony answered, shifting out of her grasp to look up at her. “As your muffin butter-er, that’s such a compliment.” He arched up to kiss her, running his hands up her bare back in invisible lines. “But that was actually part of a classic combo move from Mortal Kombat.”

Nat froze, giving him one of her Clint-reserved glares. “You do know I could kill you without breaking a sweat, right?” Tony laughed, scooting further into the couch. Nat reached down to pinch his nipple with lightning precision. His laughter ended on a groan that made Nat snicker.

“Please do,” Tony answered chipperly. Nat elbowed him in the stomach in response, scooting off his lap and into the space between his legs. Nat ran her hands up and down Tony’s thighs, fingers kneading on their way. Tony watched her with barely open eyes, following her every move through the the thickness of his eyelashes. His fingers curled in the pillows at his side when she bunched up his sweatpants in her hands and pulled. She kissed him again as he lifted his hips, her breasts running up against the thin material of his tank. She left his sweatpants around his thighs, pulling away to reach for the lube that Tony hadn’t noticed sitting on the table before. She squirted some onto her fingers and tossed it back onto the table, forgotten in favor of a waiting Tony. He muttered curses when her hand finally wrapped around him, dropping his head against the back of the couch roughly.

Her hand glided over him, the lube easing her way. “You like that?” She asked, taking pleasure in the soft noises that Tony offered in response. Her second hand joined her first, moving in a sweet tandem that drove Tony insane. He could feel pressure building, could feel the beginnings of his orgasm starting to take shape. He shut his eyes so tight that he could see stars on the backs of his eyelids. He started to buck upwards into the waiting warmth of Nat’s magic hands, breath stuttering on every up stroke.

“Jesus, fuck,” Tony cried, reaching up to pull his own bangs in frustration. Just as he thought he was about to come, Nat pulled back, leaving Tony on the verge. His hips still moved of their own volition, begging for more. He reached down to take care of himself, but Nat swatted his hand away. Tony whined, well aware that he was being a brat and not caring for a second. “I hate you.”

Nat tsked in a sign of mock sadness, springing up to stand in one fluid motion. “Too bad. Time to dick me up, Scotty,” she joked, climbing back onto the couch. She could practically hear Tony roll his eyes next to her. He abandoned his tantrum for the time being and focused on Nat once more. She motioned for him to move closer and he obeyed, struggling more than usual to kneel next to her with his sweatpants still clinging to his thighs. She had her front to the back of the couch and Tony settled behind her, knees digging into the couch on either side. He cupped Nat’s breasts from behind, expert fingers quickening the beat of her heart as she shimmied her way halfway out of her shorts. She rubbed back against him, letting his dick slide between her butt cheeks, still slick from lube. He pressed sloppy kisses to her ear lobes and her jaw and the skin just behind her ear. She reached backwards to take Tony’s dick in hand and guide him. He moved achingly slow, his thumbs running over her nipples in twin whispers.

Nat was patient in most situations. She had to be in her line of work, but not in this, not in that moment. She pushed backwards without warning, groaning as Tony’s skin as slapped against hers. He choked back something akin to a sob, shocked at the sensation of being engulfed by Nat with no warning. Nat smiled lasciviously, tongue peeking out between her pearly whites. His shock faded quickly, replaced by the urgency that he’d felt before. He held Nat close as he thrusted into her relentlessly, hands tightening almost painfully around her breasts. She could feel the wood of the couch where she was pressed up against it, but it was hard to notice anything at all. His teeth grazed the soft skin of her neck, distracting her from the hand snaking its way down. She jerked against him at the feeling of his palm pressing up against her, fingers working where Tony’s dick slid in and out.

A litany of curses poured out of her mouth, coaxed into existence by Tony’s body and his fingers and his hot breath on her skin. “Tony, I’m,” she choked out, words drying up completely as she clenched around him, arching her back against him. Sparks flew beneath her skin, filling her up from inside out as she climaxed. She struggled to catch her breath, going limp against the strong line of Tony’s body behind her. He came soon after, his moans vibrating through his chest and into her own. The sparks settled into a gentle hum as Tony continued to thrust softly, hips slowing further with each passing second. The hair that had escaped from her ponytail was plastered to her neck with sweat. He pulled out with a sigh of content, flopping backwards onto the couch in a spent heap. She followed suit, their legs tangled in the center.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the sound of Mean Girls still playing on the TV. “I told you I was the best muffin butter-er,” Tony said, smiling at her from between their legs. Natasha kicked at him weakly, toes digging into his calves like tiny weapons of mass destruction. “We should probably take a shower. This is gross. You’re gross.”

“Yeah,” Nat agreed thoughtfully. “We can’t let you get stinkier than you already are.”

“I call dibs on the shower in Steve’s room! His is the best,” Tony said, moving to slide off of the couch worm-style.

“Only if you get there first,” Nat said plainly. She rolled off of the back of the couch perfectly despite her shorts being bunched up at her knees. Nat laughed maniacally, pulling off her t shirt the rest of the way and tossing it in Tony’s face. Tony cursed, struggling to rise to his feet, tripping over his sweatpants in his haste. By the time he got his offending sweatpants out of the way, Nat was already dashing down the hallway, naked as her name day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me here and on [my tumblr!](http://antonystvrk.tumblr.com)


End file.
